One Last Summer
by SEFUTURE
Summary: With nights full of fireflies and fireworks, the summer holds the possibility of forgiveness and even love but with Summer coming to an end and time running out will Elena make the most of her second chance? Stelena AU Based On Second Chance Summer. Rated M for language and other content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is the first fan fiction I've ever written. It's only the fist chapter but I hope you enjoy it! P.s. I changed Jeremy age and it does not take place in Mystic Falls.**

* * *

I open my door carefully, trying not to wake up anyone, to check and make sure no one was in the hallway. When I was sure that it was I grab my backpack and made my way down the stairs. I glance at the clock before making my way into the kitchen. It was seven a.m.,we were leaving for the lake house in five hours, and I sure as hell wasn't going.

My mother has the kitchen island covered in her plentiful to-do lists, purse, bags packed with groceries, and box filled with orange bottles containing my dad's medication. I try to ignore those as I reach for my Moms purse and begin searching for her wallet. When I find it I pull out two twenty dollars bills and place her wallet carefully back in her purse hoping she wouldn't notice. I continue, heading for the back door. I'd woken up that morning sweating, my heart beating like it was just going to pop out of my chest, and every impulse telling me to leave and that things would be better if I just wasn't there.

"Elena?" I freeze, and turn to see Jeremy, my thirteen year old brother, standing there staring at me in confusion.

"Go back to bed Jer" I say quietly trying not to wake mom and dad. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing, just go see if you have everything ready for the trip" I say nervously.

He hesitated at first but as he went back up stairs I start going for the door when it swung open. _Katherine._

"Morning" she said with a smirk.

"Hi" I mutter too embarrassed to even know what to say.

"Mom sent me for coffee and bagels, you like sesame right" she asks with an evil look in her eye. I hated sesame, in fact she was the only one who liked them but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting under my skin especially not now.

"Of course!" I say in an excited voice, giving her a smirk and grabbing one for myself.

She gave me her usual "Whatever" look and began sipping her coffee. Katherine is only two years older than me but most of the time acts like a five year old brat. She is just one of those sisters who instead of helping you through your teenage years they only make it more miserable. Once in middle school I was asked out by the popular guy, _Elijah Mikaelson,_ right after school and at that time Katherine was picking me up when school ended. So of course my cheeks flushed red at the question. I was embarrassed and not because I was a 14 year who had never been asked out on a proper date because I had actually but because Katherine, who was sixteen at the time, yelled out to him from the car "You guys should go to Happy Land" and gave him a smirk. He looked at me confused because Happy land was an amusement park on the edge of town for 4-8 year olds. Then everyone started laughing and I was so embarrassed I started crying and to make matters worse I peed my pants. Since I have always resented her and she has always tried to ruin my life. Not that she could make things worse than what they already are.

"Where is everyone?" she lifts her heads from her phone as she places her coffee cup on the counter.

"No idea" I say hoping she would go investigate for herself but clearly didn't get it when she continued to enjoy her bagel. "I think I heard Mom upstairs" I grab a waffle and toss it into the toaster.

She broke the silence "Is he up yet?"

I shrug "Not sure" I say trying to keep my voice low.

Just a few months ago I would have seen my Dad up and starting his usual morning routine. Getting the newspaper from our porch, opening it straight to the sports section, drinking his coffee while staring out the kitchen window, watching the sunrise. Now it only seems like a memory, something I was never going to see again.

Kat nodded and headed out of the kitchen. The moment I saw she was gone I bolted for the door.

I hurried down the driveway and made my way to the sidewalk. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before. It seemed like very time I had a problem I always did the same thing. As I sped-walked down Meadow Road I felt myself starting to calm down the further I got from my house. I lived in a small town called Sundance with maybe 3,000 residents. I reach down into my backpack and pull out Jeremy's, somewhat usable and stable, iPod touch and began searching through his play list. Sometimes I wonder if this kid is even my brother considering the songs he listens to. Eventually I found a decent song by Calvin Harris.

It was still a bit dark when I left. The sun was just starting to rise and I couldn't see much ahead of me. It was beautiful. The sky was at that point when the dark and light were mixing. It often reminds me of a small flower, just a bud, peeking its head through all the soil. As I start walking, focused on not falling since I could barely see where I was going, I saw a figure coming my way. _Fuck_ I mutter quietly. It was Mrs. Lockwood, the mayor, walking her dog. I knew I had to confront her, she was approaching me fast. I could have just turned and walked straight into the woods but she had already seen me and that would have been flat out rude and I don't need more people judging me this summer.

"Elena hi!" she called, smiling wide at me. Her dog, a big dumb-looking Great Pyrenees, started coming towards me pulling Mrs. Lockwood with it. I took a few steps back until she got it under control. I don't usually mind dogs but this one in particular looked like one of those that chases you around and entire block for no reason.

"Hi Mayor Lockwood, Nice to see you" I say hoping she'd say goodbye and I could be on my way. She was an amazing woman, really kind too but she was very nosy and I knew she would start to ask questions soon.

" You too" she replies automatically, "You got any plans for the summer?" She was completely unaware that I was trying to end this conversation.

"Not much" I say, but I could tell by the way she was looking at me she wasn't buying it. "Actually we're headed to our lake house to spend the summer there." I say just wishing that would be a good enough answer for so I could just keep going.

"Oooh exciting, Where is it located?" Mrs. Lockwood gives me a curious look.

 _Oh wonderful…I'm never getting rid of her_ thinking to myself. "Fairview Pennsylvania" I give her a fake smile. Just then I hear a familiar sound. The sound of an old 1999 Ford explorer hitting the breaks.

"Hey kiddo" he looks at me with a smile "Want a ride?" he starts to laugh a little bit. I smile back since its been months since I last heard him laugh. "Do I have a choice" I pull open the passenger door and look at my Dad. He looks tired but yet he keeps his head up living in the moment. "Good Bye Mayor Lockwood" I yell out the window as we drive away. So does my dad.

When we arrive home no one seems to notice I even left. Everyone is getting last minute things packed and put in the car so I go and head back to my room. All my stuff is already down stairs so I was just waiting until they said we were leaving. I walk towards my window and sit on a chair I have by it. I look out into the drive way, there he was. I try not to pay attention to my Dad…to the way he looks. His skin tone was a slight yellow, he was thinner too, but most of all he looks exhausted. I turn around trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Trying not to remember what we had been told by experts, that he had approximately three months to live.

* * *

 **AN: Well there you have it the first chapter. It usually takes me a while to complete a chapter because of work and im in yearbook, but if you guys are interested in another chapter please let me know in the comments! This will eventually lead into a lot of stelena but for now I want to set the conflict of the story and not just make it a love story where we all know how it's going to end. So I decided to make it more interesting by adding some drama apart from the romance! And thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this is the second chapter and it took me a while to write. I just turned 18 and my parents threw a huge party for me (It's tradition) and well all my family from California, North Carolina, Texas, and Chicago came to visit for 2 weeks and I had absolutely NO time to write but here you go!**

 **This one is longer since my first chapter was really short. Hope you like :)**

 **p.s. I do appreciate comments good and bad ones. They do help a lot especially critiques, that way I know how to improve my story. So please leave comments I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

The car ride was much longer than I remembered. Maybe it was the fact that Mom and Dad made me and Jeremy ride with the she devil Katherine. I was stuck listening to Taylor Swift the entire car ride. Don't get me wrong I honestly don't mind her or her music but Katherine thinks she can sing better and is always trying to show me her "angel voice" as she likes to call it. I on the other hand think she sounds like a dying squirrel. I not the one to brag but I actually do have a good voice. Kat and Jer inherited most of Dad's traits like looks, height, and not to mention their not so great singing skills. I look more like my Moms side of the family, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tall, thin, and the gift of actually being able to sing. To Jeremy the trip wasn't so bad, mainly since he found out I had taken his IPod and made me return it to him. He had a nice distraction while I had to sit through a six hour car ride from Sundance Virginia to Fairview Pennsylvania listening to Kat practice for America's got Talent.

Mom and Dad left an hour after we did since my Dad had to stop by the Doctors office to get a couple more bottles of pills and to make sure his health was good.

"How much longer?" Jeremy groaned and looked up.

"Were almost there, fifteen more minutes" Katherine smiled with relief. Even she couldn't take another half hour in this car.

I look out the window and see the town. I hadn't been here since I was twelve. That was five years ago and everything was exactly how I remembered. The grocery store on the corner of Willow Road and Harvest Lane, Lefty's gas station right next to it. Paulie's ice cream, Super cuts, Pet Smart, The tire shop, Fairview Bowling Alley, and all the other small shops were still there. They was a few new buildings here and there like a small pizza parlor called Thunder Pizza. A few buildings had been remodeled but it was still the same old Fairview.

Summer used to be the highlight of my year. That was until my last summer here ended so disastrously I was grateful we didn't come back the next year or the year after that and so on. Katherine was about to turn fifteen and going to start a private high school that next summer. She never considered the fact that she would have to do summer school all four years there as a requirement to be there. I got into dance, not that I enjoyed it so much but it was a nice distraction away from school. Jeremy, well, was only eight and did what most eight year old did , nothing but annoy the crap out of all of us. That kept us from going for the next five years. I had a huge concert to prepare for this summer plus not to mention Senior year was coming and I needed to start my college applications, Katherine was going to start her sophomore year at Richmond College and joined a summer program to improve her test scores, and Jeremy just started taking karate, but Mom made us put all that apart so we could spend one last summer as a family.

We drove by the rest of the town and made our way into the entrance of the neighborhood. We went on slowly. The Benson's, the Wilton's, the Sanders. I could perfectly name all the house owners or at least the families I remembered that lived there. I looked through the windshield and at the far end of the street I saw a lake house. It was a log house, two stories with a deck that wrapped around the entire house. It had a big fireplace on the side of the house with a balcony on each upstairs window. Every detail was exactly how I'd remembered.

"We're here" Katherine sighed.

"Finally, I was about to start going crazy" I heard Jeremy say.

"At least you didn't come close to becoming deaf" I remarked. Katherine gave me a grin and I rolled my eyes at her.

We all stepped out of the car and focus on the house. Jeremy is the first to go running towards the front door, yelling something about getting dibs on the bathroom.

I start walking towards the dock, where we would dive off of when we were younger. I had Nike shorts and some flip flops on so I decided it would be ok to dip my feet in the water. I sat on the edge of the water and stared out into the lake. There are more houses farther into the lake but there is one particular I did not recognize. It was big, no bigger than big, it was gigantic. It was close to our house maybe four houses were in between. The only reason I spotted was because there seemed to be some sort of party going on. A pretty big one too but it was not your average family get together. No it looked like one of those you have when your parents are out of town and you want it to be the talk of the year. I could hear music pumping but not as loud as I imagined. People were jumping from what seemed to be a water trampoline into the water. I could hear faint laughs and screams. Then I heard one particular name. I heard someone yell "Stefan!" "Coming" someone replied.

I tried to focus to see if it was who I thought it was. Sure enough it was. He still had his sandy blond hair, he was bigger, buffer, taller, his jaw line was more defined, and I couldn't really see his eyes but I knew by the way the sun made them shimmer it was him. His smile was one thing I always loved about him so when I saw him smile I smiled as well. Then suddenly I remembered, I remembered how I cried for an entire two weeks, how he made me realize I never ever wanted to fall in love again just so I wouldn't hurt them like I had hurt him. All that joy turned into guilt instantly. I got up and put my flip flops back on and made my way into the house.

When I walked in I saw Jeremy had already found his room and already began putting posters on the wall. I kept walking down the hallway when I took a peek into Katherine's room. That's when I lost it. I busted out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Elena" Kat yelled. " Hey I'm not the one with a baby's room" I give her a smirk. Katherine's room had been completely changed into a Baby's room. Since we didn't come for five years my parents decided to rent it out. I guess the last family here had a baby and since Kat's room was the only one with carpet they must've decided that was the safest one for a baby. It was also very spacious, enough room for a baby to crawl around.

" Ugh Elena you have to trade with me, I'll do ANYTHING!" she pleaded. The offer seemed very tempting knowing Katherine always means what she says but nothing is better than watching Kat suffer.

"You know what, I think….. I think that….I think that I'll just keep my room" I give her the most devious smile and head back to my room. " UGH you little Bitch!" I hear her yell.

My room is plain, my wooden furniture was there, my bed, a dresser, and two night stands. The last family probably didn't occupy my room. I opened the closet and see a small box lying there. Its labeled _Summer 2009._ I open it and see all sorts of things my favorite lip gloss , a hair brush, some old movie tickets, little knick knacks, and a little blue box. I examine it, it has a little white bow keeping it from opening. I take of the ribbon and open the box. A necklace, it's a gold heart well only half of a heart. Engraved on the back it says _Forever._

"Didn't Stefan Salvatore give that to you?" I turn around and Katherine is leaned against the door with a grin. "No , this isn't mine" That was a lie. "Shouldn't you be bringing in our bags and all the supplies?" I say quickly. "Awe did I bring back some sad memories? Are you remembering how you broke sweet innocent Stefan's heart. Honestly I don't know what he saw in YOU" she laughed and emphasizing the word _YOU_ as a question. " I think your actually starting to realize your not that sweet, kind, caring, Elena everyone knows. Instead you've been a bitch all your life" she stares at me with a grin. That infuriated me. "You don't know shit Katherine, and my personal life is none of your business. Either way that was the past, I'm starting fresh" I grab the necklace and throw it the trash can by the dresser. "See it means nothing to me" I say walking away trying to hide the pain on the my face as all the guilt I had been putting aside, washes over me.

I step out side to get some fresh air when I hear whimpers from the side of the house. I get up and start moving to the side when I see a dog, a golden lab. It has its leg caught in some sort of rope. I reach down and untangle it when suddenly it jumps on me and licks my face. I can't help but laugh. I finally was able to get up when I see it has a collar. "Buster" I say out loud as I read it. "Well Buster, it seems you have an owner" I see that there is an address on the name tag. I stare at the address and I looks really familiar. Then I realize it's our house address. "Did your owners leave you here" I pet the dogs head. I start walking towards the dock again and he follows. I place my feet in the water and see that the party is still going on. I glance at the dog and he is staring at me like he is the happiest dog in the world. I say "You were lonely weren't you?" "So was I " I sigh "Don't worry it wont be like that anymore I got you" I give him a hug and stare out into the water.

* * *

 **AN: FINALLY! It took me so long to update sorry. So what do you guys think. I know we haven't had any Stelena happening but there will be. I feel that I should explain this is not just a Stelena love story this is a story about how Elena with deal with her problems this summer. How she will deal with her dad having stage four Cancer. I was also trying to make Katherine sound rude and a little bitchy making it harder on Elena to forget her past. I'll try to update soon! Thanks and ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back sorry it look me so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for the waiting. There will an Elena/Stefan encounter but I wont be all rainbows and butterflies. It will be hateful and a bit awkward. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments!**

* * *

I don't remember how long I had been sitting on that dock but I realized it had been long because when I looked to my side Buster was long gone and the sun was starting to set. I looked across the lake to the dock opposite ours, which had always been the Forbes family's and only theirs, unlike our dock. Ours was directly behind our house but we had always shared it with the houses on either side of us. Our dock wasn't particularly long or impressive, but had always seemed to me to be the perfect length for getting a running start to cannonball into the lake, and the water was deep enough that you didn't have to worry about hitting the bottom. There were some kayaks and a canoe stacked on the grass by the side of the dock. You weren't allowed to have any motorized watercraft on the lake, so there was no roar of engines disturbing the late afternoon quiet, just a lone kayaker paddling in the distance. Lake Fairview was big with two other small islands scattered across it.

Caroline Forbes had been my best friend in Lake Fairview for twelve summers, and there had been a time when I'd known her house as well as my own. We'd slept over at each other's houses almost every night. Our families were so used to it that my mom started stocking our cabinets with Caroline's favorite cereal _Lucky Charms_. I usually tried not to think about Caroline, but it hadn't escape my notice, especially recently, that she had been my last tell-everything-to friend. Nobody at school seemed to know how to react to the news about my father, and overnight, it was like I didn't know how to talk to anyone about it. Since I had completely cast myself out of my old group of friends I spent the end of the school year making preparations for my summer here. I was pretty much alone, without anyone to talk to but at one time I told everything to Caroline, until we, like everything else, had fallen apart that last summer.

Out of habit, I found myself looking to leg of her dock. Over the years, Caroline and I had developed a very intricate system of communication from our respective docks that involved flashlights and our own version of Morse code if it was dark. If it was light would tie a pink bandanna on our dock signaling that we needed to talk. We always ended talking on the phone before we happened to see the lights or bandanna. But, of course, the leg of her dock was now bandanna-free.

I stood up and put my flip flops back on was heading back when I felt the need to take one last look. I turned around and stopped short. There was movement at the base of the dock. The kayak I had seen earlier was now tied up and bobbing in the water, and I could see the person who'd been in it, a guy, climbing up the ladder using one hand, holding the kayak paddle in the other. The sun was glancing of the water so that the glare was blocking his face as he stepped on to the dock, but I figured it just a neighbor. He walked forward, closer to me out of the glare, then stopped abruptly, staring at me in shock. I blinked in surprise, and found myself staring back. Standing across from me, five years older, all grown up, and much cuter than I remembered him being, was Stefan Salvatore.

I felt my jaw drop, which I hadn't realized until that moment was something that actually happened in real life. I closed it quickly, then blinked at him again, trying to regroup as my brain struggled to comprehend what all-grown up Stefan was doing standing in front of me.

He dropped the paddle on the dock, then took a small step forward and folded his arms across his chest. "Elena Gilbert" he said. He didn't phrase it as a question.

"Stefan?" I asked, a little faintly, even though of course it was him. For one thing he had known me, which some random kayaker probably wouldn't have. And for another, he looked the same… except much, much better.

I could no longer see the freckles he had when we were younger, but his eyes were still the same emerald green, his jaw also somehow seemed more defined, and his arms were muscular. I couldn't make this fit with the last time I'd seen him, when he's been shorter than me , and skinny, with scraped-up elbows and knees. All in all, Stefan looked amazing and not very happy to see me.

"Hi," I said, just saying something to try and mask the fact that I had been staring.

"Hello" his voice was cold. It was also deeper, and no longer cracking every other word like it had been last time I'd heard it. His eyes met min, and I wondered, what changes he could see in me, and what he thought of the way I looked now. I had changed actually not a lot but I used to have bangs with medium length hair, now I had all same length, long hair down to my waist, I had gotten some curves and my face was thinner since I lost my baby fat. I always try to fix my appearance a little even if I'm just going for a walk. Unfortunately this morning I did the exact opposite. Stefan's eyes traveled down to my outfit, and when I realized what I was wearing, I cursed to myself. Not only was I running into someone who clearly hated me, but I was doing it in a T-shirt I'd stolen from him. When I decided to _run away_ this morning I had put on the first thing I saw, so I didn't even bother to look at what t-shirt I had put on.

"So," he said, and then silence fell. My heart was pounding hard, so hard I could've sworn he heard it too when he looked back at me.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, a hard edge in his voice.

"I could ask you the same question," I thought back to what I had told Katherine how Stefan was ancient history and that I planned to move on, but seeing him here now was making almost nearly to impossible. "I thought you'd left."

"You thought I'd _left_?" he asked, with a short, humorless laugh. "Really?" he sounded annoyed.

"Yes," I said bothered by his attitude. "We passed your house today, and it was all different. And apparently owned by some lush named Pearl."

"Well a lot has changed in five years, Elena," he said, and I realized it was the second time he had used my whole name. Before Stefan only called me Elena when he was mad or frustrated with me. He usually called me Gilbert or Lena. "We've moved, for one" he pointed to the house next to ine , the one closest to be exact. So close I could see all the flower pots on the windowsills. "Right there"

"You live next door to me?" I look back at him. " I thought you might have lived in that one" I point to the big house that seemed to be pretty quiet compared to an hour ago when I was packed full of people partying. He looked at me confused. I quickly say " I saw you earlier I just thought you guys had it made."

"No that's April Young's house she always has _small_ _gatherings_ " He looked at me because he knew well enough I had no idea who that was. "She and her dad moved here about two years ago" he says quickly " And yes we have for a few years now" answering my question about being neighbors, "There was always renters at your house, I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"Me neither" I admitted " if you want to know the truth." I quickly forgot about April young and her house parties.

"So what happened Elena?" He looked right at me and startling me with the greenness of his eyes. "Why the hell are you back, all of a sudden?"

I felt like I couldn't breath, like I was being suffocated. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. Finally I was able to squeeze out "Well"… I said, looking away from him and out to water, trying to think about how to explain it. _My Dad has cancer and he is going to die, so we're spending our LAST summer together up here._ That wasn't the part that I hated, I hated the pity. _How are you doing? Are you going to be ok? If you need anything I'm here._ What hurt most was knowing that we really were spending our _last_ summer together.

I wasn't entirely sure I could say the words out loud, or handle the follow-up questions without losing it. I hadn't really cried yet, and I didn't want to risk this happening in front of Stefan Salvatore.

"It's kind of a long story," I kept my eyes on the calm surface of the lake.

"Yeah" Stefan said, sarcastically. "I'm sure"

I blinked at his tone. Stefan had never talked to me like that before. When we'd fought, it had been the kid version, small punches, pranking, and name calling. Hearing him now, made me what to punch him across the face.

"So why did you move?" I asked a little more aggressively than I meant to, as I turned to him, folding my arms across my chest. Moves in Lake Fairview were rare on the drive up most of the houses still had their same owners.

I was surprised to see Stefan flush slightly and stick his hands in the pockets of his shorts, which had always been his way of showing he didn't know what to say. "it's a long story, He snapped back, looking down. "Anyway, we live there now"

"Right , I got that" feeling like we already established that.

"I mean we live there year round" he looked back at me and I tried to cover my expression of surprise. Though you could live here year round it primarily a summer community. And five years ago Stefan had lived in Maryland. His father owned some kind of Finance company.

"Oh," I said, nodding like I understood. I had no idea what that meant in terms of the rest of his life, but he didn't seem like he was about to give me a detailed explanation, and I didn't feel like I had the right to ask for more information. All of a sudden I realized there was a much bigger distance between me Stefan and me than just the few feet that separated us.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded with that. I wondered if he was feeling the same thing I was, like he standing on the dock with a stranger. "I should go" he began to walk.

It felt wrong to end on such an unsettled note, so, mostly just wanting to be polite , as he was just about to pass me I said, "Good to see you again."

He stopped a few feet from me, closer than ever, close enough that I could see that there was still a scattering of freckles across his cheek, but so faint I could almost see each one. I could feel my pulse beating harder at the base of my throat, and suddenly I felt so awkward. Awkward because I had a flashback to one of our early, hot make out sessions five years earlier, one that had in fact taken place on this very dock. It flashed my through my mind before I could stop it.

I looked at Stefan, still so close, wondering if maybe he was remembering the same thing, but he was looking at me with a flat, skeptical expression, and he started to walk away.

Maybe on a different day I would have left it at that but I was cranky and tired and just had a six hour car ride hearing Beyonce over to my right and Jeremy complaining about having to go to the bathroom, I could feel my temper start to flare. "Look, it's not like I wanted to comeback" I heard my voice getting louder and a little more snarky.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Stefan's voice was rising as well.

"I didn't have a choice," I snapped, knowing I was about to go too far but also knowing I wouldn't be able to stop myself. "I never wanted to come back here ever again."

For a second, I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass over his face, but then it was gone, and that same cold expression had returned

"Well," he said. "Maybe you're not the only one who wanted that."

I tried not to flinch, even though I knew I deserved it. "So" I finally say, breaking our eye contact and folding my arms over my chest, trying to indicate with my tone of voice how little I cared. "See you around."

Stefan slung the kayak paddle over one shoulder like an ax. "I think that's inevitable, Elena," He looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away.

So Stefan was living next door to me. It would be fine. I could deal with it. I would just spend the entire summer indoors. Just then, I caught the sight of something at the very corner of the dock.

 _STEFAN_

 _ELENA_

 _4EVER_

We had carved it together, in the center of a crooked heart, five years ago. I couldn't believe it was still there after all this time. I ran my fingers over the plus sign, wondering why, at twelve, I had been so stupid and believed in the concept of _forever_. From somewhere behind me, I could hear the sound of tires crunching on gravel, then car doors slamming, and I knew my parents had finally arrived. I headed back to the house, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

 **AN: SO I hope that you liked this chapter! It was an intense chapter Elena finally confronting Stefan. It's only going to get more awkward. Also this entire story and this chapter in particular is completely based from one of my all time favorite books. So I'm giving credit to** _ **Morgan Matson**_ **and her book** _ **Second Chance Summer**_ **. If you ever come around to reading it you will see that I took the plot from the book and changed it to TVD characters just to let you know before someone starts to accuse me of plagiarism. Keep commenting I would really appreciate it and THXS!**


End file.
